


One of Life's Secrets

by BrownSugarC



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownSugarC/pseuds/BrownSugarC
Summary: It bothered him for the longest time so Christopher LaSalle just sat down and wrote it to memory.
Relationships: Christopher LaSalle/Sonja Percy
Comments: 2





	One of Life's Secrets

It had been a long mission and Sonja Percy was beat. The Uber driver gave her the side-eye as she finally was able to lift her duffle bag into the back seat.

“Hey lady, we are here” he hollered with a loud voice. She had quickly fallen asleep after she gave him the address. She hurriedly signed the bill and drug her stuff out of the car. She had to stand for a moment and get her bearings before she walked toward the door of the building. She could not wait to get into the shower. She quickly rounded the corner stopping at her mailbox. As usual, it was stuffed. She had got online while in the airport in Istanbul and restarted her mail. It still surprised her that the carrier had delivered it already.

She threw the mail on the counter and walked right into her bedroom while disrobing along the way. A quick shower allowed her to shed the stink and dirt on her body and in her hair. Her hair? Oh she would just deal with it tomorrow she thought as she quickly dried it and platted it into two thick braids.

The sun was shining brightly as she walked into the living room the next afternoon. She wondered how long it would take her and her body to get back on schedule. She always snickered when this happened. She hardly ever pulled the drapes since no one could see into the window from the riverside of the condo and if the sun was shining it would blind her as she swore to herself that she would never do that again.

She reached up into the freezer and found something to eat and put it into the microwave. After setting the dish and glass on the table, she walked back over to the counter to retrieve the volume of mail.

What is this she thought then realized that she recognized the handwriting. It was Tammy Gregorio’s.

_Dear Sonja_

_I found this today as I was looking for a case file in Christopher’s desk. Heaven knows that I do not want to cause you anymore pain but this has your name on it. I know that you must be busy but I would like nothing more than to hear your voice more often. I have tried to give you space to mourn but I would like nothing more than to be able to wrap my arms around you and remember our teammate and friend together. Stay safe my dear one. Tammy._

Percy held on to the letter for a long time. She was afraid to open it and just as afraid not to. She had thought long and hard about LaSalle for several months after she left NCIS. She must have looked at his number a thousand times. She had photos from her last day with NCIS on her phone and finally gave in and printed some of them. She had scattered them around her new home office but ended up laying them face down. She just struggled to look at them. She was tired of seeing his plastic smile that found a place on his face that day. She knew how he felt because she felt the same way. She had not even left town yet and she missed him already. Then there were the photos of her looking at him or he at her with love and concern in their eyes. She never saw that until after she had left.

She finally opened the letter.

_Dear Sonja, well really self:_

_I decided to sit down and write this to remind myself how wrong this all is. I am not sure why I allowed myself to remain quiet when all I wanted to do was confess to you just how wrong I am to let you leave New Orleans and me._

_Yes, Percy, I was wrong. I know in my heart exactly what you mean to me. I am so afraid that if I told you this now that you would stay. Stay without a guarantee of how our lives might or might not turn out. I know that I would like nothing more than to come home each night and spend it intertwined with your heart. But the world is awaiting you and you deserve to be happy and enjoy what fate has instore for you._

_I am sure that as time passes, that we will still remember each other warmly. I can only hope that I find someone who shares my ‘thrill of the chase’ and sports as you do. I hope that I can find someone who I love as much as a friend as I do you. I hope that I find a woman who my heart responds to as I watch her walk through the door or to get into my car._

_Perhaps some day I will find the nerve or the determination to actually write these thoughts to you. Until then I will remind myself often of how much I loved you and trust that you will always have this special place in my heart._

_Christopher_

While she cried even after reading it more than a dozen times, she knew she needed to know this information. Her regret was that he never told her how he felt. That he never trusted himself to try to see if he could make it work. She had known for over a year that she loved this man. Even after the talk at the cemetery when she told him that she did not know how she could go back to being just friends she held out hope that he would reconsider his decision. This helped she thought as sleep once again overtook her.

Sonja walked back into the office the next morning and turned on her computer. While she waited for the device to reboot, she walked around the room and raised each of the pictures that she had put face down. Now she could look at them with new insight. She could see the joy in his face in all of those photos of the two of them. Now she knew that he loved her too. She wiped the tears leaking from her eyes and quickly logged in as a smile came to her face. 


End file.
